Mikey and Raph: Anything You Can Do
by ADirectioner'sLovingHeart
Summary: Raph and Mikey are at it again and Mikey has an idea on how to figure out who is the best. The idea: A singing battle. Who will be the awesome turtle for victory on the stage.


_Okay everyone, this is my first story/one-shot ever so no judging. Here we have an excellent singing performance by Raphael and my favorite turtle in the whole world…Michelangelo!_

_Mikey: Yep, I'm the best! Woo-hoo!_

_Raph: Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on there. Is that what I think it is?_

_Mikey and I: What?_

_Raph: Right there! It says singing performance. There is no way that I'm singing._

_Mikey: C'mon bro, you're just scared that I'm going to beat you by my excellent voice._

_Raph: Surrreee, the voice that could make the whole world shatter in a millisecond. Besides, ya can never be as good as me ya chucklehead._

_Mikey: Ha, I'll see ya on the stage then Raphie-boy._

_Raph: You're on._

_Me: I don't own Tmnt or the song (plus I changed the song up a bit just for these two)._

Leo sighed as he heard a crash, bang, screaming and then more yelling fill the lair. He got up to see what was going on between the hot and chuckle heads. He exited his room and saw Donnie also leaving his lab. They both went to the living room and what they saw didn't surprise them at all. Mikey was on the ground with an angry looking Raph on top of him.

"What's going on now?" Donnie asked.

"He's upset because I'm better than him, right Raphie?" Mikey asked as innocently as he could manage. In response, Raph only snorted in annoyance. At this Mikey just put on his cheeky smile that says I'm-Michelangelo-and-I-just-came-up-with-this-very-awesome-idea-that-would-be-awesome-for-me-and-not-the-hothead.

"Hey, Rappphhh, I know how we can see who is the best." Raph looked at him, deciding if he should or should not take this offer from Mikey because, well, this is Mikey.

"Alright, impress me."

"How do you feel about a little singing battle between you and me, loser and Battle Nexus Champion."

"Fine but you own me ten bucks." Mikey shook his head so fast that his bros thought that it would fling off. Raph just chuckled as Mikey pulled a microphone out of nowhere.

"Hey! Where's mine?...Ow! You threw that in my face….and…what the shell is on it?...Gah! That was a rotten piece of lettuce! Grr, can't we just get it done already and stop your laughing ya goofball."

Mikey stopped his laughing fit and went to stand by Raph and told him the song that they were going to do and Mikey was going to start it off. Don and Leo, who already took their seats on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and a couple cans of soda, were waiting for the show to begun.

"Ready?"

"Grr…ready."

Mikey: Anything you can do, I can do better...I can do anything better than you

Raph: No, you can't

Mikey: Yes, I can

Raph: No, you can't

Mikey: Yes, I can

Raph: No, you can't

Mikey: Yes, I can, yes, I can

Raph: Anything you can be, I can be greater...Sooner or later I'm greater than you

Mikey: No, you're not

Raph: Yes, I am

Mikey: No, you're not

Raph: Yes, I am

Mikey: No, you're not

Raph: Yes, I am, yes I am

Raph: I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge _***throws sai in a crack in the wall***_

Mikey: I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow _***heroic pose***_  
Raph: I can live on bread and cheese  
Mikey: And only on that?  
Raph: Yes  
Mikey: So can a rat (no offense Master Splinter)

Raph: Any note you can reach I can go higher  
Mikey: I can sing anything higher than you  
Raph: No, you can't  
Mikey: Yes, I can  
Raph: No, you can't  
Mikey: Yes, I can  
Raph: No, you can't  
Mikey: Yes, I can  
Raph: No, you can't  
Mikey: Yes, I can  
Raph: No, you can't  
Mikey: Yes, I can

Mikey: Anything you can buy, I can buy cheaper...I can buy anything cheaper than you  
Raph: Fifty cents  
Mikey: Forty cents  
Raph: Thirty cents  
Mikey: Twenty cents  
Raph: No, you can't  
Mikey: Yes, I can, yes, I can

Raph: Anything you can say I can say softer  
Mikey: I can say anything softer than you  
Raph: No, you can't  
Mikey: Yes, I can  
Raph: No, you can't  
Mikey: Yes, I can  
Raph: No, you can't  
Mikey: Yes, I can, yes, I can

Raph: I can drink my soda faster than Yoda  
Mikey: I can do it quicker and get really sicker (really bad too)  
Raph: I can open any safe _***pulls out sai***_  
Mikey: Without being caught?  
Raph: Sure  
Mikey: That's what I thought you crook _***shines flashlight in Raph's face***_

Raph: Any note you can hold I can hold longer  
Mikey: I can hold any note longer than you  
Raph: No, yooouuu can't  
Mikey: Yes, IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII can  
Raph: No, yoooooooouuuuuu can't  
Mikey: Yes, IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III can  
Raph: No, yoooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuu can't  
Mikey: Yes, I can, yes, IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIII can  
Raph: Yes, you caaaaannnnn

Mikey: Anything you can wear, I can wear better...In what you wear I'd look better than you  
Raph: In my coat  
Mikey: In your vest  
Raph: In my shoes  
Mikey: In your hat  
Raph: No, you can't  
Mikey: Yes, I can, yes, I can

Raph: Anything you can say I can say faster  
Mikey: I can say anything faster than you  
Raph: _Noyoucan't_  
Mikey: _YesIcan_  
Raph: _Noyoucan't_  
Mikey: _YesIcan_  
Raph: _Noyoucan't_  
Mikey: _YesIcan_  
Raph: _Noyoucan't_  
Mikey: YesIcan

Raph: I can jump a hurdle  
Mikey: I can wear a girdle  
Raph: I can knit a sweater (what's a girdle?)  
Mikey: I can fill it better (hehe, Raph can knit)  
Raph: I can do most anything  
Mikey: Can you bake a pie?  
Raph: No  
Mikey: Haha I can

Raph: Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter  
Mikey: I can sing anything sweeter than you  
Raph: No, you can't  
Mikey: Yes, I can  
Raph: No, you can't  
Mikey: Oh, yes, I can  
Raph: No, you can't  
Mikey: Yes, I can  
Raph: No, you can't  
Mikey: Yes, I can  
Raph: No, you can't, **can't**, **can't**  
Mikey: Yes, I can, **can**, **can**  
Raph: No, you can't  
Mikey: Yes, I can

At the end of the song, both turtles were on the ground trying to catch their breathes. Mikey was the first to recover and jumped up and bowed at the audience, which now had Leo, Don, Master Splinter (who is not that happy with the 'so can a rat' part), April and Casey. Everyone had a look of awe on their faces and started clapping.

"Hehe, so everyone who is the best, me or little, old Raphie?" Mikey exclaimed.

"Mikey" Everyone replied. At this, Raph growled and pounced on Mikey saying that there is no way that his littlest brother is better than him and that he calls for a retry.

"Sorry, no can do Raphie-boy."

"Then at least give me my ten bucks."

"Okaaayyy, here you go hehe." With that Mikey ran as fast as he could into his room, shut the door and barricaded it so it was impenetrable. Raph looked down at the money in confusion and saw that the money wasn't real.

"Mikey! This is money from Monopoly!"

_So it's not that great and my future stories would be a lot better than this hopefully, but hey, not all first stories are supposed to be great right? So here we go and I'm working on a story for the Transformers: Animated Bumblebee and I should have it up sooner or later._


End file.
